Brain Waves
by Lazeralk
Summary: GundamWeiss crossover. 3x4. Quatre is targeted by Esstet for his empathic abilities and meets a quirky German telepath on his escape route.
1. Mission

Brain Waves

Weiss Kreuz/ Gundam Wing crossover

By: Lazeralk

Standard disclaimers apply

OoOoOoOoOoO

The gloves came off easily, then the stupid tie and crisply ironed shirt. Trowa didn't mind the shirt and pants so much as the gloves. They were annoying and he took great pleasure in tossing them into a bag on his nightstand.

Quatre slipped into the room and lightly traced his fingers down his lover's back before going to his side of the room and digging around in his bag.

"_Chardonneret_?" asked Trowa, pulling on his normal jeans and turtleneck.

"Yes love?" said Quatre, glancing up at him and pulling a length of ribbon out of his bag that Trowa recognized as the tie to the uniform of the last private school they'd been in.

"Is something wrong?" Trowa asked, frowning at his lover.

Quatre bit his lip and coiled the ribbon around his hand while he put his bag away and motioned Trowa over to him. He sat down on the bed, back to the headboard and waited for Trowa to get comfortable.

"Talk to me angel."

Quatre gave a small sigh and gathered his thoughts.

"My space heart has been throbbing lately. I feel like someone is dangling something in front of me and I can't reach it. The feelings that I'm picking up on are like…like hearing whispers through a door and not being about to understand the words. I feel something but it's all fuzzy and I can't figure out where it's coming from. All of us, that is, all of you guys, have a very distinct…I don't know, flavor. I can tell when a feeling is coming from Wufei, and Duo could have that same feeling but I could tell the difference. Understand? All four of you could be feeling the exact same thing but I'd be able to tell which feeling went with who."

"I understand." Said Trowa, letting his little lover sort though his feelings verbally.

"But this isn't like that at all! It makes me nervous, I want to know where that feeling is coming from and I want to know what it means." He said crossly, glaring at the tops of his shoes.

Trowa suppressed a grin.

"I'm sure you'll find it out soon enough love, now what are you doing with that ribbon?"

"Oh this? Duo lost his hair tie on his last mission and Heero has forbidden anyone from leaving the house, so…"

"Ah. That's very kind of you _chardonneret_."

Quatre blushed; eyeing the small, amused smile that Trowa gave him and returning it. He hopped off the bed, gave his lover a kiss and went to search for the longhaired American.

Trowa paused, mulling over Quatre's words. Come to think of it, he had a slight feeling of foreboding himself. His soldier's danger sense was tingling ever so slightly. He frowned, and then jacked a bullet into the chamber of his gun before tucking it at the small of his back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Heero hit a few keys on his laptop, watching his program decode the new batch of orders. A paired mission for him and Wufei; information retrieval and demolitions, a solo assassination mission for Quatre, and a typical base destruction mission for Duo and Trowa. He downloaded all the parameters and specs onto separate discs for each of the pilots.

He found Wufei reading the newspaper and sipping coffee in the kitchen, Quatre tying a black ribbon around the end of Duo's braid in the living room and Trowa in his own room. They gathered in the kitchen and Heero handed out the discs and gave each pilot a sketch of their objectives.

"Ok. Let's split. See you guys next week, the safe house in the mountains ok with you guys?" asked Duo.

"No, we'll meet at an apartment complex in down town Tokyo." Said Heero.

"Huh? Why?"

"That's what the orders say." Answered Heero, turning his computer screen around so that the others could see the memo at the bottom of the page.

"Oh. Well if that's what the geezers want, then I guess I'm cool with it. Who's it rented under?"

"Wufei."

"Kay, see you in Tokyo. Bye!" said Duo and he dragged Trowa out the door towards the forest surrounding their temporary home.

"Hey wait!" cried Quatre and he sprinted after them. Heero and Wufei watched as the blonde threw his arms around his lover and kissed him soundly before letting them go off to blow up OZ resources.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quatre stepped out of the airport terminal in Berlin and blended in with the crowd as he retrieved his luggage. A taxi ride to the outskirts of the city later and he was breaking into the residence of his target. Mathew Rauffer was the chief commander of the three OZ bases in Germany; he was a strong supporter of the Romafeller Foundation and had to be eliminated.

Rifle in place, he settled himself on the second story balcony and waited for his mark to approach the front door. He took his finger off the trigger while the wave of emotions from his target washed over his space heart. He couldn't afford to give away his position until he was sure of the kill. Once the feelings had subsided, he sighted and let the air out of his body. He pulled the trigger, watched the body go down and was slipping through the window before the screaming started.

He tore apart his gun and threw the pieces into a black bag. There was a servant's staircase at the end of the hall, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen had a small door that opened to the garage for trash disposal. He was out the door and down the street in under a minute.

He glanced down the way, shouldered his bag more firmly and had only a moment of surprise when a large hand connected with his temple. His body hit the pavement with a thump and darkness swallowed his vision.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Schuldig, Mastermind of Schwartz, took a long drag on his cigarette as he eyed the blonde boy on the bed in front of him. Esstet had just brought him in and was in the process of amplifying his power. The redhead licked his lips and reached for the chart hanging at the foot of the bed.

"Passive talent. Great." He snorted, flipping through the pages. He read a few lines and then hung the chart back on the hook.

"Good luck kid, try not to break." He tossed over his shoulder as he left the room and the unconscious boy behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quatre woke to the smell of cigarette smoke. He kept still, his breathing even and his vital signs as normal as possible. He heard cloth rustling and shoes squeaking softly as someone turned around.

"Good luck kid, try not to break."

Quatre fought not to frown as feelings came pouring into his space heart. Sadness, resignation, pity, a soft sort of failure. He didn't understand. Hadn't he been captured by OZ? Wasn't he going to be interrogated or tortured or something? Why would his enemies pity him?

He sat up, glancing around the empty room. He checked himself for injuries and found that he was fine, other than the throbbing bump on his head. His clothes seemed untouched, but his knife was missing from its sheath on his ankle. The bag with his rifle was gone also.

Quietly getting out of the bed, he moved towards the door, hoping he could escape unnoticed. The door opened the moment he touched the knob however and he jumped backwards, landing in a defensive crouch.

"Ah, you're awake then. Good, good. How do you feel Mr. Winner?"

The man was older, maybe in his forties, but solidly built and wearing a white lab coat. Quatre guessed he was a doctor of some sort and relaxed his guard a little, noting with interest that the man knew his name.

"I feel ok." He replied tightly, willing to be civil if not trusting.

"I see. That's good to hear Mr. Winner." He paused for a moment, regarding the boy with a calculating gaze.

"I'm going to be frank with you. You have not been captured by OZ, as you believe. The organization that now holds your life is called Esstet." The doctor explained, looking the blonde teenager in the eyes, his expression serious.

"Esstet recruits, trains and employs psychics Mr. Winner. You have just been recruited."

"I have just…excuse me?" said Quatre, confusion chasing across his face.

"You have just been recruited to Esstet. Here you will be trained to use and amplify your existing psychic talent. You are an empath, a level seven one at that. However, your talent is passive."

"What does that mean? Level seven and passive?" asked Quatre, glancing about the room for a means of escape. No way was he staying here. Trowa was waiting for him.

"Psychic powers are classified as passive or active. Passive talents include empathy, precognition, telepathy and the like. Active talents would be things like pyrokinesis, telekinesis and such. Rather, active talents have a direct effect on the physical world, where as passive talents do not."

Quatre decided that the bedside lamp would have to do for a bludgeon and then he'd take the doctors coat and glasses and see if he could find a way out. Once he was clear of the building, he could get a transport back to Japan.

"As for the level system, talents are rated by their impact on a scale on one to ten. The scale is different for active and passive talents and also for each type of talent. You will come to understand in time."

Quatre's eyes narrowed.

"And you? Are you a psychic too?" he asked the doctor.

"Why yes. I'm a telepath. I already know that you plan to knock me out with that lamp over there and make a break for it. I would advise against it. The building is very secure and there are psychics here who would immediately know that you were out of place."

Quatre glared, his face settling into hard lines. So what if the building was secure? So what if he was surrounded by potentially hostile psychics? He had a mission to complete and he would by Allah complete it. He tried not to think about what he was going to do, he just let his body move.

He feinted low, picturing the full kick in his mind even as he slammed his fist into the man's face. The doctor's body snapped backwards and he drove his other fist into his stomach. Quatre checked his vitals and stripped the man of his lab coat and glasses. He also picked up a necklace that looked to be some sort of insignia and a key card.

He donned his disguise and walked calmly out of the room. People passed him in the halls, their faces drawn in grim lines. Not a single person was smiling. He paused, and leaned against the wall, only to draw back with a sharp hiss.

His space heart shrieked with pain. He looked around; searching for the person whose pain he was feeling as he rubbed his chest.

"Whatcha' lookin' for?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned and found a tall man with long ginger red hair watching him with a lazy smirk.

"I can feel someone's pain, but I can't pinpoint it." He answered.

"Don't bother trying. Everyone is in pain here. Everyone. The walls soak it up until even they hurt to touch and listen too. I can hear them screaming, the walls I mean." Said the redhead.

"I'm Quatre."

"Schuldig."

"Nice to meet you."

Schuldig licked his lips, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his olive green suit coat.

"You're the new kid huh?" he said, giving the blonde a sideways look.

"I guess you could say that. I transferred here." Lied Quatre easily.

"Don't bother kid. I'm the strongest telepath Esstet thinks they have. I'm an active talent." Laughed Schuldig.

"I thought telepathy was a passive talent." Said Quatre, giving the man his full attention.

"It is. Normally. C'mon, no one will ask questions if you're with me." He said, turning down the hall and walking a few steps before looking over his shoulder to see if he was following.

"Explain." Said Quatre, walking beside him. They turned a corner and walked down another hall, Schuldig talking all the way.

"The doc explained about the difference between an active and a passive talent right?"

Quatre nodded.

"Well, I started out as a passive telepath, but as I got older, I found that I could do things. Telepathy is the ability to read minds right? Well, really we hear others thoughts as if they were our own, but that's it. Me on the other hand, I can alter peoples memories, change their dreams, give them thoughts they didn't have before. I can isolate parts of the brain and keep people from moving, seeing, hearing…anything. I can kill by shredding someone's psyche. I'm an active talent telepath, understand?"

"I guess. What level would that make you?" asked Quatre even as his guard clamped down and his training took compete control.

"In my case, I have two levels. I'm level ten passive, level nine active."

"Oh. What did the doctor mean by amplify my talent?"

"That." Said Schuldig as he stopped in front of an open door. A young girl was strapped to a table, wires running in and out of her body. Her fingers twitched, her head jerked from side to side as several men in lab coats adjusted machines around the room.

"What are they doing to her?" Quatre gasped, one hand over his mouth, the other clutching his chest.

"Breaking her. They're breaking down her mind and rebuilding it." Answered Schuldig, face calm.

"C'mon. Let's keep moving." Said the redhead, pulling the blonde away from the doorway.

Quatre shook himself, throwing up whatever shields he had to block the emotions out. They walked down more hallways, each looking exactly like the last. They didn't speak for a long time. Quatre was absently mapping the place as they walked, his eyes catching markers that would normally go overlooked. He flexed his hands, fingers itching for a weapon. He felt so exposed when he was unarmed.

He hoped Trowa wasn't too worried about him. He almost smirked, his tall lover would certainly be worried if he were one second late. He was already three hours overdue by his count. Trowa must be throwing a fit.

I'll get back to you lover, just wait for me. I may be in a bit of a bind right now, but I'll come home to you. Love you Trowa, he thought toward his lover, picturing smiling green eyes in his mind.

Schuldig glanced down at him, eyes narrowing. He sighed loudly, raking a hand through his unruly hair. He concentrated on the boys mind, slipping into his psyche with expert ease. Once there, he planted knowledge; several ways out of the building, which people to avoid and where he could find weapons. Then he slipped out, and kept walking as if nothing had changed.

They reached a door and Schuldig opened it to reveal a room similar to the one that girl was in, accept that it was empty.

"Sorry kid, and good luck." Said Schuldig, slamming the force of his mind into Quatre's. The boy dropped like a stone, falling into the telepath's waiting arms.

The redhead deposited the boy on the table and mentally alerted the doctors that he was ready for the amplification procedure. The doctors thanked him and he walked out of the room, fingers reaching for a fresh cigarette.

"Damn." He breathed to himself. "I'm getting soft."

OoOoOoOoOoO

End part 1


	2. Escape

Brain Waves

Weiss Kreuz/ Gundam Wing crossover

By: Lazeralk

Standard disclaimers apply

Part 2

OoOoOoOoOoO

The pain was so intense that he couldn't move. His whole body was screaming at him in one perpetual wail. His training pushed his mind down into the depths of his conscious and the pain receded. His space heart latched on to another presence that felt nothing, a person who was empty of all emotion.

His body relaxed, despite the pain. Sirens began to shriek, machines beeped loudly for attention and people shouted at each other.

"What the fuck? We lost his conscious! We lost his MCBW! Adrenaline levels are not dropping!"

"Heart rate is decreasing! Cut the electrodes!"

"Shut down the MGEI! Fuck! Did we kill him?"

"I don't know! I mean, he's not really dead but if we fucked up then it won't matter either way. Damn, we may have vegetated him. See if you can get his EKG readings back up, resterilize the electrodes."

"Yes, sir."

Quatre vaguely felt several wires and needles being pulled out of him as his conscious swam back up to the surface. As soon as he was fully awake again, images assaulted the backs of his eyelids.

Corridors leading to doors, that led outside, the faces of people he should avoid at all costs, a weapons cache on the way out, his rifle and knife in a box next to a fire extinguisher.

He didn't know how he knew all of that but he didn't really care either. He felt a warm body come close to his left side and his hand shot out of it's own accord, snapping the thin bones in the neck of a woman.

He leapt up off the gunnery, eyes darting wildly around to get his bearings. There were two men in the room with him but he made quick work of them. He stole their clothes and bolted out the door, the new map in his mind guiding him to the hall with the fire extinguisher. He skidded around a corner and practically dove for the box, ripping it open and pulling the black bag out.

Throwing all notions of stealth to the wind, he reassembled his gun and slipped the knife into its sheath. He was getting out of there and that was that. Carrying the gun under his arm, finger on the trigger, he moved through the halls liked he'd lived there all his life.

He turned another corner and watched as a man with wide eyes turned to face him. He recognized him as one of the people he was supposed to stay away from. Glaring, he brought the gun up and fired three shots at the man's head and heart. The bullets stopped in mid air and then dropped to the ground.

"Fuck." Quatre hissed as he hit the safety on the gun and swung it back on its strap. He charged the man and feinted low as he pulled his knife from its sheath. His body seemed to stop moving in mid-motion, knife poised for a down stroke.

Rage boiled up inside of him as he found that he couldn't move, and only grew when the man laughed at him.

Quatre's mind raced as he struggled uselessly, cursing in every language he knew. Fucking bastard! He thought, why don't you try escaping from this hellhole and we'll see how you feel about it!

The man stumbled, his concentration faltering and releasing the blonde for his unnatural paralysis. Shock seemed to dominate the man's already wide-eyed expression. Quatre didn't even blink as he followed through with his original movement and slashed the man's throat open. He left him bleeding on the floor and continued on, racing around corners and through doorways.

The door to freedom loomed in front of him and he hit it with his shoulder at a dead run. It exploded open, slamming against the wall loudly as he pushed through a lobby full of people. They screamed at his gun and the blood on his face and hands but he didn't even hear them. The spike of fear he absorbed from them only made him push his body faster.

Only when his legs burned and throbbed painfully did he stop to catch his breath. He wanted to hug Trowa and he wanted to do it **_now_**.

"Hey, bishohen. The airport is that way."

Quatre looked up to see the same redheaded man that had given him over to those monsters. Rage swelled up inside of him and he raised the gun to chest level.

Why! – his mind screamed.

"Had to kid, Esstet isn't above killing off its livestock, and I'm just another sheep in the pen."

Quatre tried to keep his mind blank but thoughts whirled through it anyways. His brain informed him of elapsed mission time, current location, and personal status as his eyes informed him where the quickest escape routes were, and where he was likely to find more weapons.

"Relax kid, I'm helping you now aren't I? Look, I'll even take you to the airport myself. Get in." said Schuldig, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket and hitting a button on the key ring. The headlights of a red sports car flashed at them in response, the doors unlocking.

Quatre paused, would he be betrayed again? Was it safe? Was it worth the risk to get to the airport sooner? Where would he really take him if not to the airport?

"I swear I'll take you to the airport and put you on a plane to Japan, no tricks no strings." Said Schuldig, holding up three fingers in a scout's salute.

Quatre nodded tightly, he wanted to see Trowa and having a car would really help out with that. All he had to do was knock this guy out and steal-

"Hey! No! You are not knocking me out and taking my baby! I'll drive you there but that's it. There's no way in hell I'd risk scratching her. Are you getting in, _on the passenger side_, or not?"

Quatre looked down at the gun in his hands, still pointed steadily at Schuldig and reasoned that he at least had a weapon this time. If the redhead tried to knock him out again, he'd kill him.

"Damn, your morbid for such a little kid. Guess it comes with the job though huh? I mean, a Gundam pilot? How do you survive?"

"By eliminating all threats." Answered Quatre in a growl, sliding into the passenger seat of the shiny sports car.

"No, I meant mentally. Kids shouldn't have to loose their innocence so early."

Quatre looked at his current companion sharply, filtering the meaning out of the statement and the emotions that went with it. The man beside him became a little more human.

Remembering that Schuldig was a telepath, he thought back to the fight he'd had with the telekinetic on his way out. Why had he been able to win? What had happened? Why had the wide-eyed man lost his hold?

"You must have surprised him somehow."

"Would you stop that!" barked Quatre.

"What?"

"Answering my questions before I've asked them!"

"Can't help it. Sometimes I can't tell the difference between what you think and what you say. So I just answer everything. It helps if you just think out loud, then you wont feel so weird when I answer you. Your brainwaves just might become active again too."

"Whatever." Jerk.

"I heard that."

"Just shut up and drive before I shoot you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trowa paced around the room again, not noticing when Duo's face hit the mattress. The longhaired American was lying on the bed, stretched out on his stomach. He'd been watching the Heavyarms pilot make his way around the room in nervous circles for the better part of three hours.

"Have you found him yet Heero?" asked Trowa, sparing a glance at the Japanese teen who was busily typing at his laptop.

"No, I have-. Oh. There he is." Said Heero, pulling a window to the front.

Trowa was leaning over his shoulder before anyone had even realized he'd moved.

"God Quatre." Breathed Trowa in relief as he saw the fake name they'd set up for his last mission on a list of passengers. The plane had departed for Tokyo airport and was scheduled to arrive in twenty minutes.

Trowa silently got his coat from his duffle bag and was out the door before Duo had the frame of mind to jump off the bed and scramble to follow him, shouting all the way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Schuldig took another drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs for as long as he was able to hold his breath.

"You should have just gotten on the plane with him." Said a voice from behind him. The redhead turned and smirked at the immaculately dressed man who called himself Oracle.

"Why's that?" he replied, blowing smoke out in a rush before raising the cigarette to his lips again.

"We've been dispatched to Japan to recapture him." Answered the Oracle, pulling the glasses off his face to clean them with the silk handkerchief he kept in the breast pocket of his cream colored Armani suit.

"Really? That's a shame. I kinda like the kid."

"I know. Be careful Mastermind, we cannot afford to defy the Old Ones."

Yet. - Schuldig sent to his leader telepathically, a rakish smirk on his face.

Bradley Crawford smiled thinly and gave a small nod, both an agreement and a dismissal, before turning around and opening the door to his office. Schuldig watched him go, and took another drag on his cigarette.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quatre didn't really feel safe at all as he stepped off the plane in Tokyo. He'd had to leave his gun and knife behind in Germany and he hated not being armed, especially after the nightmare he's just been through. He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs before dragging it down his face.

He listlessly followed the crowd through customs, presenting a fake passport and then dragging his feet into the lobby. Almost instantly he was swept up in a bone-crushing hug, waves of worry, relief and love crashing down on him.

"Trowa." He whispered, weakly returning the hug before doing what he could to silence his space heart.

"What happened? What's wrong? Why do you look like something the dog dragged in Q?" asked Duo as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll tell you all about it after I've had a long hot bath a few hours of sleep." Promised Quatre as he allowed himself to be steered out of the airport and into a taxi. He leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and drowsed, trying not to dream and fighting the urge to claw the imaginary needles out of his skin anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

End part 2


	3. Target

Brain Waves

Weiss Kreuz/ Gundam Wing crossover

By: Lazeralk

Standard disclaimers apply

Part 3

AN: Because is deleting my little telepathic speech marks, all such speech with now be in parenthesis ok? So (…blah…) means people talking mind to mind. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So what's our cover this time oh great and fearless leader?" asked Schuldig from his sprawl on the overstuffed chair in the living room.

Moonlight filtered in from the sliding glass doors, casting the redhead in supple shadows. Bradley sat on the matching couch across from him, a file full of documents open on his lap. The seer looked up to regard his subordinate, taking in his lanky form sitting sideways in the chair, legs thrown over the armrest.

"We wont be working for Takatori again if that's what you're worried about." He answered, adjusting his glasses.

Schuldig scoffed, running a hand through his bangs.

"Which one of us is the telepath here?"

Bradley just raised an eyebrow in response.

"The kid knows who I am. And they **_are_** Gundam pilots. We aren't going to get close enough to him if we have a stupid cover."

"Like florists?" answered Brad.

Schuldig smirked, "Yeah, like florists."

"Esstet wants us to be colony supporters," began the other.

The telepath snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, they wont see right through that, uh huh…gimme a break. These brats might be kids, but they're not stupid. They're trained terrorists after all. Besides, blondie knows about Esstet and what they tried to do to him. I doubt that he'll believe anything but a slightly modified version of the truth."

The Oracle steepled his fingers, giving his companion his full attention.

"What degree of modification would he be willing to accept?"

"I think we should go for the whole, we were sent to kill you for escaping, but we've turned against Esstet, come back to Germany with us to help us shut them down, thing."

Brad considered it for a moment, his eyes lazing over as his was struck with a vision. The silence dragged on and in response, Schuldig dug a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Change the 'sent to kill you' to a 'sent to recapture you' and we shouldn't be shot on sight by the kid's boyfriend." Said Brad.

Schuldig raised an eyebrow and lit up, taking a drag before answering.

"That's a little too close to the truth for comfort don't ya think?"

"Perhaps, but it will have to do." The Oracle smiled at not-so-unintentional slip his friend had made. It was indeed a little too close to the truth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What happened to you Q?" asked Duo, staring at his friend across the kitchen table of the apartment they were sharing in Tokyo. Trowa had wrapped his arms around the blonde and hadn't let go since they'd left the airport.

Quatre was bundled up in large felt blanket, a streaming mug of hot chocolate ala Duo sitting in front of him. Quatre snuggled further into his lover's arms and looked at the four pilots who were staring at him expectantly.

"Heero, could you run a search for an organization called 'Esstet'?" asked the blonde. The Japanese teen nodded mutely as he pulled out his laptop and began to type. Quatre paused, and then licked his lips before he began.

"The mission went fine, target silenced, no witnesses, no other casualties, you know? Perfect. I was out the back door and on the street, just an innocent bystander when someone knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a hospital type room, just lying on a bed. It was so weird, I wasn't tied down or anything, and I didn't have my weapons, but still, no restraints, no drugs, nothing."

He paused again and reached a hand out to grasp the mug in front of him. He took a sip and gagged.

"Allah! Duo, what is **_in_** this?" cried the Sandrock pilot, the back of his hand pressed to his lips as he made a face at the mug.

"Liquid mousse and chocolate espresso, why?" answered Duo innocently. The others gave him shocked expressions. Quatre looked at him like he suspected the loud American was not quite sane before he pushed the mug away and continued to report.

"Anyway, I got up and was about to walk out when an older man came in dressed like a doctor, he turned out to be a telepath. He told me that I hadn't been captured by OZ as I'd suspected, but by an organization called Esstet. Apparently Esstet specializes in psychics and they want me for my empathic ability. I knocked the doc out after I'd gotten some more information out of him, stole his clothes and tried to make an escape. I ran into another man, maybe early twenties, redhead, German decent, also a powerful telepath, who gave me even more info and then knocked me out again.

When I woke up…I was…well, I don't know exactly what they were doing to me but it really hurt. There were needles and wires poking me everywhere, machines beeping all around me. It hurt so much that my consciousness just receded and my space heart reached out to find someone who wasn't in pain. I wanted to be mad, they were all around me, doing horrible things to me and they felt nothing. I was just another experiment to them. The machines went wild after that, I guess I messed up whatever it was they were doing, because they started pulling all the needles and the wires out. When they were all gone, I got up and killed them all.

I don't know what happened, maybe something about the weird experiment they were doing on me, but I suddenly knew the complex like the back of my hand. I knew where they'd tossed my weapons and how to get out and who to avoid. It was…surreal. Convenient though. I got out of the building and the redhead, Schuldig, was waiting for me. I guess…he felt sorry for me. He drove me to the airport and got me on the plane. He was actually kind of nice."

Quatre was quiet after that, turning his face into Trowa's shoulder.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, looking skeptical.

"Psychics? Are you sure they didn't shot you up with somethin' Q?" he asked, violet eyes narrowed.

"Duo, **_I'm_** a psychic. What's so hard to believe about it?" asked the blond, catching the Deathscythe pilot's distrustful feelings.

Duo sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"If you say so Q. Find anything interesting Heero?"

"Hn."

"Predictable." Muttered Duo. Heero turned around long enough to glare at him but otherwise didn't react.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Can we play with the kitties?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I want to hurt God."

"No."

"Hurting the kitties will hurt God."

Schuldig sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Farf. For the last time, we are not allowed to interact with Weiss. If they attack us, then you can play with them, but other than that we have to leave them alone. Got it?"

Farfarello was quiet for a few seconds, then:

"Can we hurt God now?"

"No."

"What about the little one?"

"No."

"His friends?"

"No."

"His teddy bear?"

"How do you know he has one?"

"He looks like he would."

"If you say so."

…

"His boyfriend?"

"Farf! Shut up!"

"If you're going to argue, do it quietly." Snapped Brad, his laptop open in front of him as he registered his team under fake names to a nice inner-city apartment. The four of them were sprawled all over the otherwise empty first class cabin of their flight into Tokyo.

Schuldig stuck his tongue out at his leader and settled down into his chair, opening a link to Farfarello just in case. He rarely, if ever, went any deeper into the mad Irishman's psyche than just the surface thoughts. Farfie was a prime example of asylum quality insanity, and though Schuldig wasn't exactly stable himself, even he avoided the darker regions of the psychotic man's mind.

Nagi picked up his pillow and settled his blanket around his shoulders like a cape as he made his way over to Schuldig. He pushed the armrest up between them and curled up beside the older assassin, putting his pillow on the redhead's chest. Schuldig adjusted his arms as his young teammate snuggled up with him and then draped them across Nagi's back.

(I want to hurt God.) Whispered Farfarello in Schuldig's mind.

(No.)

(We'll hurt God when we land, you and me.)

(No.)

(I want to paint red flowers with the kitties.)

(No.)

(It will be fun. You know you want to hurt the blonde kitty. The one with green, green eyes.)

(No. Farf, go to sleep.)

(No.)

(If you go to sleep now and not ask to hurt God until after we get to our new apartment, I'll let you paint red flowers, but not with the kitties. We're not allowed to play with the kitties. But you can paint your flowers, ok?)

(Promise?)

(Yes Farf, I promise. Now go to sleep.)

(Ok.)

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I hate school." Muttered Duo under his breath as he tied off the end of his braid with a new hair band he'd stolen from the convenience store down the street. His new dark blue uniform looked good on him, but that didn't stop him from hating it. He and Trowa were posing as brothers who'd moved from America. Wufei and Heero were going into their target base as new recruits and Quatre was sitting at home bored out of his mind. Duo would have gladly switched places with any one of them, except Trowa for obvious reasons.

Quatre on the other hand was happy for the slight reprieve he was getting and had taken it upon himself to stock the apartments fridge and pantry.

"Duo, hurry up, we'll be late." Said Trowa, looking comfortable and natural in his matching uniform. The violet eyed pilot swiped his lunch, lovingly prepared by Quatre, off the counter and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yer panties in a twist." He retorted in English. He pretended to hurl when Trowa shoved his tongue down Quatre's throat and then the two of them were off to high school. Again.

Quatre hugged both Heero and Wufei, getting typical reactions out of them both. Heero stared down at him, glaring at the physical contact and utterly clueless as to how he was supposed to respond and Wufei sputtering in indignation, trying vainly to pry himself loose as his blushed furiously.

The blonde smiled sunnily and waved them off as they went to sell their souls to OZ. The door closed behind them, leaving Quatre to stare at it, all alone. He sighed heavily and started towards the kitchen to put the meat in the marinade for dinner. It was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoOoO

End part 3


End file.
